the choices we make
by wolfy96
Summary: Join Merlin, Arthur and Mordred as they try to change the path of their future. A sort of prequal to ArthurtherAuthor's on-going story 'the path we take.' Disclaimer: I do not own merlin only if I did ... it would have been crap ...


When you forgive, you don't change the past, but you may change the flow of the future. - Elise Baskerville.

Arthur POV

His approach was stealthily quiet, and if it wasn't for the crunch of gravel beneath his boots and the harsh, rasping of his breath I wouldn't of heard him. I sdpoun around on my heels, sword at the ready. Mordred stood a few paces in front of me, his sword raised, the look of fury plastered on his pale, round face. But his eyes told me different. They were filled with what, pain? Fear? Regret? I didn't know. The druid boy stepped closer, his sword was shaking violently. He didn't want to live out his fate; that was clear.

"You don't have to do this, Mordred." I called, neither lowering my sword nor removing my eyes from the druid boys face. "The future can be changed. You know that as well as I do."

"I know, but I'm not doing this to be true to my fate. I'm doing it because you killed my best friend! She was the _only _person who understood me, and accepted me for who I am!" He tried to sound harsh, but his voice shook. With his teeth gritted he lurched forward, his sword above his head and his eyes full of anger.

''Arthur!" A voice echoed through the canyon, it was Merlin. He leapt in front of me, arms outstretched. He stood, his eyes blazing with loyalty. "Lower the sword." He said slowly, commaningly.

''We would be killed at his hand if he knew-"

Merlin interrupted him. "I said lower the sword, Mordred." He growled, more forcefully staring at the druid boy.

Suddenly, there was a loud, booming noise, and a sheet of rock hurtled towards us. The last things I saw was Mordred running and Merlin pushing me out the way, before a rock hit the back of my head, and my vision went black.

Merlin POV

I cursed and looked around, grasing my left arm. It felt broken, I couldn't feel it and the pain was getting worse. I pulled my neckerchief off and made a makeshift sling with it, then began searching through the rubble. "Arthur!" I yelled, searching through the rubble - with no luck. I tripped headfirst and fell, bashing my head on a jagged rock. I cried out, but not too loudly, in case Morgana was nearby. _Who knows, maybe she got crushed by the rubble.. It would make my life a whole lot easier.. _I thought to myself. I doubted it. I drew in a long shaky breath, closing my eyes as I did trying to visualise the peth ahead. Then I heard it, someone shouting my name. I ran, as clumsily as ever. It was Arthur, trapped under a boulder.

''Arthur!'' I yelled, running to his side. ''Are you okay?''

"Does it look likes I'm okay?" He growled.

studying the size and possible weight of the rock, I woudn't be able to move it with my bear hands. But then I couldn't use magic without Arthur finding out. I knew it wasn't time to reveal my secret. Maybe Mordred could? but maybe...

"Sire... I can help you."

Arhur looked at me hopelessly "How Merlin? You are a puny, weedy servant. A good for nothing-"

"Yeah I get it..." I sighed. "I need to find Mordred... He could help" I muttered, aware of Arthurs disapproval. I stood and ran in the direction I had visualised him in.

"Mordred?" I called scanning the rocks.

"Merlin... Over here." came a weak reply.

I raced to Morsdreds side, he had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding badly and a cut across his cheek. I pulled him to his feet, muttering a few words under my breath my eyes flashed amber. The druid boy studied my face.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because I'm sorry.'' I reply avoiding his gaze.

"yeah... me to'' He heaved a sigh.

''What for?" I ask, looking at him curiouly.

"For telling Moirganna you're Emrys.'' He said meeting my gaze. I nod, therere was no need for futhur conversation. I now knew two things , Mordred had to help me assist Arthur, and that the future had been changed.


End file.
